


Birthday Sandwich

by SharkGirl



Series: This Is Happening Universe [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 3p, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Marketing Mogul!Haizaki, Polyamory, Professional Basketball Player!Aomine, Professional Model!Kise, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, birthday fic, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Haizaki to make good on his promise.</p><p>Written for Aomine Daiki's Birthday 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that they're all 26 (actually, Haizaki is still 25, since his birthday isn't until November)
> 
> Hello! The OT3 is back for Aomine's Birthday!  
> This is about 80% porn (or more) and the rest is feelings.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please enjoy~

Haizaki pulled against his restraints, his arms bound behind his back.  The sash was tied tightly around his wrists, not painfully so, but enough that he couldn’t wriggle out of it.  His eyes were covered – by his own tie, no less – and it made every sound louder than it should have been, every touch more intense.

There were lips against his ear and a gentle, breathy whisper of, “Are you okay, Shou?”

Was he okay?  Fuck no, he wasn’t.  He’d been assaulted, blindfolded and restrained by his very own boyfriends.

But he didn’t answer.  He opened his mouth, but a low moan came out instead.

Two hands held his legs open – Aomine’s – while hot, soft, deliciously wet lips wrapped around his erection.  His boyfriend’s mouth was dangerous.  While Kise had no gag reflex to speak of, Aomine had a little habit of choking on his cock and damn if it wasn’t the sexiest fucking thing he’d ever seen.

Of course, he _couldn’t_ see it now and that just added to his mounting frustration.

“Daiki…” he growled, low and dangerous.

Aomine hummed in reply, his throat vibrating around the head, sending a tingle up Haizaki’s spine and warmth between his legs.

Kise was behind him, sandwiched between his back and the headboard.  His long, elegant fingers had made their way beneath his shirt and were plucking at his nipples, twisting them as he saw fit while he mouthed his neck, giving gentle suction here and there.

Haizaki was trapped between Heaven and Hell.

His bound wrists dug into his back and he felt the soft, naked flesh of Kise’s stomach against his fingertips.  If he reached a little lower…

“A-Ah!” Kise gasped by his ear.

Haizaki smirked and traced a finger up the underside of the blond’s cock again.

“Shou…w-wait.” Kise tried to pull away, but he was trapped.  Haizaki leaned back, ensuring Kise had no wiggle room, no place to hide and no way to escape.  “Mmn…” The blond whined in the back of his throat, his fingers ceasing their relentless ministrations in order to bring his hands to Haizaki’s back.  It was a failed attempt at pushing Haizaki and his teasing fingers away.

The wet heat around Haizaki’s cock disappeared and he heard Aomine clear his throat.

“What the fuck’s going on up there, Ryouta?” his other boyfriend asked, annoyance evident in his tone.

“Shou is – ah – fighting b-back – nn.”  Kise writhed, pinned against the headboard.  Haizaki gave a low chuckle as one of his fingers circled the head of the blond’s cock before he pressed the pad against his slit.  “F-Fuck…!”

“Damn it, Shougo.” Aomine clicked his tongue. “Keep your hands to yourself.”

“That’s rich, coming from you.” Haizaki looked down at where he assumed the tan man was, his tie still impairing his vision.  “Though, I suppose your _hands_ weren’t doing much…”  He waited for the aggravated huff that was sure to follow, but it never came.  Instead, Aomine’s hands were on his thighs again, spreading his legs wider.

“I’m surprised you actually asked for it,” he said, voice teasing.

Asked for it?

“Asked for what?” Haizaki frowned, confused.

“Well, I was going to wait. Get you warmed up a little.” Aomine’s hands crept up his thighs toward his cock, still very much in need of his attention.  “But if you want my _hands_.”

Haizaki stiffened when he felt a finger slip between his cheeks and brush against his pucker.

“What do you say, Shougo?” Aomine applied more pressure, but not enough to enter.

“Fuck no.”

Haizaki didn’t need to see his boyfriend’s face to know he was pouting.  Kise, who must have calmed down, reached a hand between them to push Haizaki’s bound hands away from his erection.

“What the hell do you mean, ‘fuck no’?” Aomine asked, removing his finger.

“Exactly what it sounds like.” Haizaki narrowed his eyes, though the other couldn’t see.  “Now, if the two of you want to fuck, just untie me and then-”

“Do you have any idea what day it is?” Aomine asked, cutting him off.

Of course Haizaki knew.  It had only been circled on the calendar in fat, blue permanent ink since the beginning of the month.  In fact, a few weeks earlier, he and Kise had made a reservation for the following day at their boyfriend’s favorite restaurant.  The only reason they hadn’t made it for tonight was the fact that they all were busy until late, Haizaki being the last one to come home at nearly ten.

But even though he knew exactly what Aomine was getting at, he bit back a grin and answered.

“Wednesday?”

There was the aggravated growl.

“Shougo, you fucking asshole.”

Haizaki felt the bed dip, the springs groaning loudly as Aomine hopped off and stormed out of the room.

“Daiki!” Kise called after him, trying to break free from Haizaki’s hold.  “Daiki, wait!”  Haizaki leaned forward and let him go, but before the soft padding of feet on the carpet got too distant, he called after him.

“Ryouta.”

“What?” His voice sounded icy and it threw Haizaki off for a moment.

“He knows I’m joking, right?”

“Do you think that makes it better?” Kise asked, sounding upset himself.

“Angel-”

“I’m going to go get him and when I bring him back, you’d better have an apology ready.”  And, with that, he left the room.  Or, at least, Hazaiki figured he had.  He was still blindfolded and restrained, his pants around his ankles and his cock achingly hard.

“Fuck.”

 

 

 

Aomine wasn’t sure where the hell he was running.  It’s not like he could go for a walk outside in his birthday suit.

His birthday.

He knew Haizaki hadn’t forgotten.  Even though the gray-haired man was pretty good at keeping a secret, Kise had been dropping hint after hint about their night out for weeks.  It was going to be the day after his birthday because Aomine had practice, Kise had a shoot, and Haizaki had meetings until late at night on the actual day.

The fact that he was joking about not remembering wasn’t what had set Aomine off.  Although, it added insult to injury.  The real reason he was upset was because Haizaki had flat-out denied him what he wanted.

That _sounded_ selfish, sure, but Haizaki had promised them - both Aomine and Kise - that he’d give it a _try_.  And had that happened?  No.

“Daiki.” Kise appeared in the living room, wearing nothing but a small pout on his lips.  “Come back to the bedroom.”

“Is Shougo still in there?”

“Of course, you know he-”

“Then, to quote him, ‘fuck no’.” Aomine was being childish, he knew.  But he was getting sick of it.  Over two months had gone by and they still hadn’t done what Haizaki had agreed to on the blond’s birthday.

“Aominecchi…” Kise rarely used his old nickname anymore, only occasionally in bed and at times like this, when he was trying to appeal to him.  “I know you’re frustrated” – a huge understatement – “It’s something I want, too.” Kise walked up and circled his arms around Aomine's waist from behind, resting his head on his shoulder.  “Maybe if we try _asking_ him-”

“Yeah.” Aomine snorted. “Cuz that worked _real well_ last time.”

“He got an important business call,” Kise reminded him.

“He got one finger in his ass and then ran away,” Aomine corrected.  “Listen, Ryouta, I love him, but he’s a fucking coward. And he’s been putting this off for too long.”

Kise sighed and pulled away, shaking his head.

“He’s been busy…” the blond argued. “We all have.”

He wasn’t wrong.  Honestly, since Kise’s birthday – and their last attempt at getting Haizaki to bottom – they hadn’t gotten much alone time with all three of them.  Kise was always off at a shoot, occasionally going overseas.  Aomine had game after game and practices in between.  And Haizaki had about sixteen contracts going on at once.

So, sure, Haizaki was busy.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t also avoiding getting his ass pounded.

“Stop taking his side.” Aomine turned toward him, drawing his brows down and frowning. “It’s my birthday.”

“You’re right.” Kise’s golden eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around his neck, brushing their noses.  “And I’m not taking his side,” he added, matter-of-factly.  “Now,” he gave a mischievous little grin, “Let’s go back in there and fuck our boyfriend.”

Aomine shook his head with a laugh.

“Fine, but if he turns me down one more time, I’m going to give up and bend you over the nightstand.”

Kise's eyes flashed at that and his smile widened.  “So, it’s win-win.”

 

 

 

Haizaki’s shoulders were starting to ache and his hands had fallen asleep.  He winced when he tried to move them, the painful pins and needles sensation making its way up his arms.

He heard the door creak on its hinges and knew that at least Kise had come back.

“Angel?”

“Daiki, too,” Kise answered.

Good.  Now he could apologize for pretending that he'd forgotten his birthday.

“Daiki, I-”

“Save it,” the other man cut him off. “There’s one way you can make it up to me.”

Well, even blindfolded, Haizaki had seen that one coming.

“Dai-”

“Do you not trust us?” Kise’s voice was suddenly impossibly close, the blond’s breath warm on his ear.  “Do you think we’d ever do anything to hurt you?”

Haizaki tried really hard not to mention his tingling and throbbing arms or his cock, which was still painfully hard.

The bed dipped and Kise was beside him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Come, Daiki,” the blond called and Haizaki felt the other join them on the bed, though he was closer to the end.

“It…hurts, you know,” Aomine said.

They were silent for a moment before Haizaki cleared his throat.

“If you think telling me it will hurt will make me want to-”

“Not the sex,” the other spat. “I mean… _this_.”

Haizaki swallowed.  Aomine’s voice had cracked.  Perhaps his boyfriend was more upset than he’d realized.

“Daiki…”

“He’s right,” Kise said from beside him.  “It makes us feel like you don’t trust us not to hurt you.”

“Even though you do it to us all the time,” Aomine grumbled from the foot of the bed.

“We don’t want to force you to do something you’re not comfortable with,” Kise said and then nuzzled his neck. “All we’re asking is to give it a try.”

“If you hate it, we’ll stop right away.” Aomine sounded so sincere, it took Haizaki by surprise.  Wasn’t he supposed to be angry with him?  Weren’t they both?

“You…promise?” Haizaki asked, hating how nervous he sounded.

If he was honest, he'd admit he was scared.  He had only been with women up until he reconnected with Kise and then Aomine.  He’d never even considered putting anything up there.

“We promise.” Aomine was on his other side now, rubbing a soothing hand up and down the length of his thigh.  “Just, stop running away.”

Haizaki didn’t like to think of it as ‘running away,’ but he supposed that was exactly what he’d been doing.  Not that he could help their hectic schedules, but he could have put forth a bit more effort to make good on his ‘promise.’

“Fine.” He released a breath and moved his fingers, trying to get the blood flowing. “But… at least untie me first.”

Kise’s hands were already working on the knots, releasing him from his bindings.

Haizaki immediately reached up and removed the tie around his head, squinting as even the dim light of the bedroom was too much for his freshly uncovered eyes.

“There.” Aomine took the makeshift blindfold from him and threw it over his shoulder.  “Better?”

Haizaki looked at his boyfriend, his beautiful tan skin completely exposed and a light blush on his cheeks.  He reached up and brushed the pad of his thumb over the reddened flesh.

“Much.”

“So.” Kise wrapped his arms loosely around Haizaki’s chest from behind, resting his chin on one of his shoulders.  “Since it’s Daiki’s birthday, why don’t we give him a little show?”

A nervous feeling squirmed around Haizaki’s insides.  He was familiar with Kise’s type of ‘show.’

“And just what did you have in mind?” Haizaki asked, glancing back at him.

“Mmm…maybe you on your back while I prepare you-”

“No!”

They both turned, surprised that the outburst had come from Aomine.

“Daiki?”

“I want to do it,” Aomine said. “Ryouta, too.”

Haizaki’s heartbeat kicked up, sweat beading on his forehead.  They couldn’t possibly mean him taking both of them at once, could they?  Only Kise had done that and he’d had years of practice beforehand.  Haizaki unconsciously lowered his hand between his legs and Aomine snorted.

“I didn’t mean it like that, you chicken.” The tan man rolled his eyes. “I meant using both our fingers.”

“Ooh! I like that idea!” Kise clapped his hands together. “What do you say, Shou?”

Haizaki felt a headache coming on, but he nodded.

“Good.” Aomine reached over and into their nightstand drawer, pulling out a well-loved bottle of lube.  “Now strip.”

 

Haizaki had been naked in front of his boyfriends more times than he could possibly count and yet, now, he felt extremely exposed.

They’d moved their party to the bathroom, after Haizaki’s insistence that if either of them wanted to get anywhere near his ass, he was going to clean it first.  He’d locked himself in the shower and told them to wait by the bath.

Never in his life had he been so thorough.

When he opened the glass door and stepped out, he saw that his boyfriends were not where he'd left them. He walked out of the bathroom and spotted Aomine and Kise in a compromising position on their bed.  They hadn’t seen him yet, so he just stood there, admiring the curve of Aomine’s delicious bubble butt as he thrust forward, rubbing his erection against Kise’s, muffling the other’s moans with a deep kiss.

Aomine moved a hand between them and Kise broke the kiss, turning his head and crying out.  He opened bleary eyes and then blinked as Haizaki came into focus.  Instead of getting embarrassed – they were well beyond that – Kise just smiled and reached a hand out, crooking his finger and beckoning Haizaki toward them.

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt,” Haizaki teased, folding his arms over his chest, his towel still hanging loosely around his hips.

“Shut up and get over here.” Aomine turned to face him, lips wet. “We were just killing time waiting for you.”

“Aominecchi, mean!” Kise raised his voice half an octave, feigning a hurt expression, then he turned his gaze on Haizaki again.  “Come to bed, _Shougo_.”

The way the blond said his name sent a shiver up his spine.  His nervousness momentarily forgotten, he removed his towel and threw it to the side, joining his boyfriends on the bed.

“So, how are we doing this?”

“I can’t decide.” Aomine sat up, looking nearly as giddy as Kise – which should have set alarms bells ringing in Haizaki's head.  “I want you on your back,” he paused, “but the idea of you on your hands and knees is pretty tempting…”

“Ooh, Daiki, what if Shou gets between us,” Kise suggested.  “Like the first time he fucked you.”

“Hmm, that puts you on your back under us, right, Baby?” Aomine asked and Kise nodded.  “Best of both worlds.”

“Anything for the Birthday Boy.” Kise preened.  He leaned forward and gave Aomine a quick peck before looking over at Haizaki again.  “Sound good, Shou?”

“My extraordinarily sexy blond boyfriend on his back beneath me?” Haizaki smirked. “Sounds great.”

“Don’t forget your incredibly well-endowed boyfriend behind you,” Aomine quipped and Haizaki barked out a laugh.

“You aren’t that big, Daiki.”

“Bigger than Ryouta.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, Baby Doll.” Aomine apologized when the blond puffed out his cheeks.  “So, we doin’ this?”

Haizaki gave an over exaggerated sigh and nodded.

“We’re doing this.”

 

Kise moaned beautifully beneath him as Haizaki kissed down the side of his neck, supporting himself on one hand and pinching one of the blond’s pink nipples with the other.  The pleasured noises Kise released still didn’t block out the sound of Aomine popping open the bottle of lube and squirting some into his hands, however.

That, Haizaki heard loud and clear.

His pulse quickened and Kise distracted him by putting his hands on the side of his face and pulling him down for a kiss.

Haizaki still jumped when he felt a slick finger at his entrance, rubbing back and forth over the puckered flesh.  It felt strange, but not wholly unpleasant.  It was sort of itchy.

“Itchy?” Kise laughed against his lips.  He must have said that last part out loud.

“Be a little less sexy, will you, Shougo?” Aomine added sarcastically.

“Hard to be sexy with another man’s fingers in your ass,” Haizaki threw over his shoulder.

“That’s funny,” Aomine began. “Considering how fucking hot you get when you’re fingering us.”

“That’s differ-”

“And I haven’t even put one in yet,” Aomine continued, applying a bit more pressure.  He placed his other hand on Haizaki’s ass, spreading him open as his finger finally pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

“Shit,” Haizaki panted, burying his face in Kise’s neck.  He felt gentle fingers comb through his hair as Kise whispered soothing words of encouragement.  Then there was a weight on his back and Aomine’s lips brushing against his shoulder.

“How’s it, Shougo?” he asked, his warm breath fanning over Haizaki’s flesh.

“Weird,” he responded, jumping when Aomine’s finger moved inside him. “Doesn’t hurt, though.”

“Told you.” Aomine snickered. “Oh, and for the record.” He lifted himself up a bit and kissed his way down Haizaki’s spine. “You look unbelievably sexy right now.”

Haizaki knew his ears were probably red, but he just shook his head and laughed.

“Is that right?”

“Damn straight.” Aomine began thrusting his finger in and out.  Haizaki lifted his head, closing his eyes as he adjusted to the feeling of being penetrated.  It wasn’t awful, but, then again, they’d gone this far before.  “C’mon, Ryouta.”  He barely heard Aomine’s command.

One of Kise’s hands left Haizaki’s head, trailing down his neck and chest and pausing to palm his half-hard cock before making its way between his legs.

The squelch of more lube being squeezed out of the container reminded Haizaki of what was to come, but he kept calm.  He was doing this for them.  And they said they’d stop whenever he wanted.  Plus, he trusted them.  He loved them. They’d never hurt him.

There was a second finger at his entrance, sliding in beside Aomine’s.  Kise sucked in a breath and Haizaki looked down to find two very dark molten honey-colored eyes staring up at him.

“ _Shougo_ ,” Kise said his name again, “You’re so _tight_.”

“Fuck yeah, he is,” Aomine added.  “Shit, I want to fuck you so bad.”  The tan man dropped his sweat-slicked forehead to rest on Haizaki’s back.  “ _Please_ …”

There was something about Aomine’s tone that went straight to his cock.  Haizaki moaned, not ready to give the ‘all-clear’ but not completely opposed to it.

Kise crooked his finger inside him and his eyes flew open, a stuttering gasp escaping his lips.

“Found it.” Kise smiled wide, eyes still clouded.  “Never touched this before, have you?”

“Like I would,” Haizaki answered, arms shaking from supporting his weight.

“You said you studied a bit before we got together,” Kise continued, abusing the little bundle of nerves and causing Haizaki's entire body to tremble.  “You weren’t even the least bit curious about how it would feel?”

“Baby, you feel how tight he is,” Aomine interrupted before Haizaki had a chance to respond. “There’s no way.”

“It doesn’t work that way, _Aominecchi_.” He narrowed his eyes past Haizaki and up at the other man. “I’ve had more than my fair share and I’m not loose, am I?”

“Not in that sense-”

“For fuck’s sake, don’t argue while you’re fingering me,” Haizaki blurted, his own fingers digging into the sheets below them.  “And, Angel Face, please, ease off.”

“Sorry.” Kise’s finger moved away from his prostate. “I overdid it.”

“Yeah, don’t break him, Baby.” Aomine chuckled and then Haizaki felt a third finger – Aomine’s? – enter him.

He was getting used to it.  It was starting to feel good, actually.  He liked the way Aomine scissored his fingers and how Kise would pull away, stretching him open.  It didn’t even faze him when Kise added another finger, bringing the grand total up to four.

If anyone had told him earlier that day that his boyfriends would have four fingers deep in his ass, he probably would have punched them square in the face.  But now he was glad he’d agreed to it – well, if _agreed_ was the right word – and he welcomed the way Aomine changed the angle, brushing against his sweet spot again.

“Mm, fuck…” Haizaki moaned, thrusting back against them.  His cock was hard again, dripping onto Kise’s stomach.

“What’s that, Shougo?” Aomine asked, somewhat breathlessly. “You like it?”

“S’good,” he answered, not caring about his pride any longer. “You two…are dangerous.”

“We know,” Kise said from below him.  “So, how about it?”

“How about what?” Haizaki blinked, trying to focus on the blond.

“You gonna let the Birthday Boy fuck you?”

That woke Haizaki right the fuck up.  He opened his mouth, ready to refuse, but Aomine’s voice, a bit hitched, but still deep and velvety, interrupted him.

“I’ll make you feel so good, Shou.” His slipped his fingers out and Kise followed suit.  Then Haizaki felt Aomine’s impressive length resting against the cleft of his ass.  “ _Please_ …”

There it was again.  That needy tone that Aomine got when he was begging Haizaki to fuck him – not the other way around.  He couldn’t resist it.

Haizaki looked over his shoulder, his face burning.  He felt a bit better when he saw Aomine.  He looked completely wrecked, his cheeks flushed and his cobalt eyes nearly black, his pupils blown.  Haizaki gave a small, seductive smile.

“Fuck me, Daiki.”

Through his lust-filled haze, Aomine’s eyes widened.

“You’re fucking with me.”

“I’m afraid not.” Haizaki shook his head. “Now, hurry up before I change my mind.”

“Holy shit.” Aomine reached over and grabbed their strip of condoms from the nightstand, tearing one free and hastily opening it, cursing when he couldn't get it open.  “Fuck, fucking, shit fuck-”

“Let me.” Kise spoke up, reaching for the foil wrapper and easily ripping it open.  “Here you go.” He handed it back to Aomine.

“Thanks, Baby.” The tan man’s ears were bright red as he took it, but then he licked his lips, rolling the condom onto his erection.  “Okay.” He took a deep breath and Haizaki echoed him.

The head of Aomine’s cock prodded his entrance and Haizaki clenched his eyes shut.

“Hey.” Kise cupped his cheek. “Relax,” he cooed. “Just breathe. You’re okay.”

Haizaki calmed down, resting his forehead in the crook of the blond’s neck as he felt Aomine push forward.  There was an immense amount of pressure, but it didn’t hurt.  And when he felt his lover's legs bump the back of his thighs, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

He’d taken it all.

“Holy fuck,” Aomine cursed, shaky hands coming to rest on Haizaki’s hips. “Holy fuck.”

“You…said that.” Haizaki chuckled and the winced. He felt so full.

“How,” Aomine swallowed. “How you holdin’ up?”

“Fine.” It was mostly true. “Just getting used to it.”

“I’ll wait as long as you need,” his boyfriend said, voice airy, but full of sincerity and concern.

“Thanks, Dai.”

They stayed like that for a while, Aomine gripping tightly onto Haizaki’s hips and Haizaki doing his best to adjust to the other man’s size.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his cock.  He jumped, letting out a moan, which Aomine echoed.

Kise looked up sheepishly, his hand still wrapped loosely around Haizaki’s erection.

“I was starting to feel left out,” he admitted.

“Then, why don’t you join us?” Aomine asked.

Kise smirked up at him and then bit his lower lip, looking up at Haizaki through thick lashes.

“Is it okay if we put you in the middle?” he asked.

Haizaki was pretty sure he couldn’t get more ‘in the middle’ than he was, very obviously between them.  But then he caught on to what the blond meant.

“Are you sure?” He furrowed his brow. “I don't know how well I can move.”

“You just stay like that,” Kise instructed, scooching lower and propping himself up on his elbows, raising his hips so his ass was rubbing against Haizaki’s cock. 

“You’re…soaked,” Haizaki said, eyes wide. “When did you-”

“Earlier, while we were preparing you,” Kise answered, reaching one of his hands down to expertly roll on a condom before gripping Haizaki at the base and lining him up with his slick entrance. “I have two hands, you know.”

“Fucking hell.” Haizaki let his head drop. “You two are going to kill me.”

“Yeah, probably,” Aomine agreed. “But not today.”

“Not today.” Kise nodded and pushed up, impaling himself and wrapping his legs around both his boyfriends’ hips.  “O-Oh,” he stuttered. “You’re so hard, Shou.”

“Go…figure…” Haizaki ground out, sucking in a breath when Kise tightened around him.  “Oh, Angel…”

“Hey now.” Aomine ran a hand up Haizaki’s back, fisting some of his hair. “Don’t forget who’s fucking you.”

Haizaki looked over his shoulder.

“Fucking me?” he asked, raising his brows innocently. “I don’t think you’ve moved.”

“That’s because I was waiting for-!” But Aomine cut himself off and smirked.  “Oh, ready for me, are you?”

“Just waiting on you.” He maneuvered himself so he was resting on his elbows, Kise’s hips lowering to rest on the bed.  “Fuck us, Birthday Boy.”

 

 

Aomine nearly lost it right there, but that would have been a waste.  He pulled out, pressing a hand on Haizaki’s lower back and experimentally thrusting forward, afraid he’d hurt the other man, but, judging by the long, pleasured moan that tore from Haizaki’s lips, he was sure he was fine.

He set up a steady pace, sliding in and out of Haizaki’s tight heat and pushing him further into Kise, who was moaning obscenely and letting curse after curse escape his mouth, his legs falling open and his fingers gripping the sheets as Haizaki was fucked into him.

“Fuck, Daiki…Shou…shit shit shit-” Kise arched his back.  “Oh, fucking…I’m…I’m gonna cum,” he cried, one hand coming to claw at Haizaki’s back, the other gripping Aomine’s forearm.  “Shit shit shit…c-c- _cumming!”_

Kise was by far the loudest of the three, but the moment he came, Haizaki stiffened and let out a pleasured shout as he followed behind him, squeezing around Aomine’s cock and sending him over the edge along with them.

“Shougo…!” Aomine groaned, his vision nearly whiting out as he came harder than he had in a while.

The three of them fell to the bed, Aomine carefully pulling out before he landed beside a panting Kise.  Haizaki just slumped forward, his cheek pressed against the blond’s chest and his head tucked under his chin.

“Sweet…fuck…” he panted and Aomine and Kise each gave a tired laugh.  “That’s it. You two finally killed me. I’m dead.”

“Nah, it only _feels_ like Heaven.” Aomine swatted his shoulder.

“It was good, though, right?” Kise asked, sounding a little worried.

“Are you kidding?” Haizaki pushed himself up, gingerly pulling out and landing heavily on the bed on Kise’s other side.  “We’re doing that again.”

“Seriously?” Aomine and Kise said at the same time, both popping their heads up.

“Don’t look so eager.” Haizaki chuckled and then winced. “Maybe not tonight, but,” he paused, “I’d be up for another Shougo Sandwich.”

“Fucking – we are _not_ calling it that.” Aomine narrowed his eyes.

“Whatever you say, Birthday Boy.” Haizaki reached over and cupped his cheek.  “Happy Birthday, Daiki.”

“Yeah, Happy Birthday,” Kise turned toward him, resting his head on Aomine’s chest.  “Did you get everything you wanted?” He blinked up at him.

“Everything…?” He thought about it for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip.  “No, not yet.”

“Oh?” Haizaki asked.

“Ryouta looked like he was having a good time.” He smirked.

“Ooh, does Aominecchi want to make a Ryouta Sandwich?”

Aomine groaned, rolling his eyes.

“We are seriously not calling that position-”

“Or maybe he’d like a Daiki Sandwich?” Haizaki suggested.

“Fucking hell, you two!” Aomine roared and then shook his head.  “Fine, a Daiki Sandwich, but then, when you’re feeling up to it.” He locked eyes with Haizaki and grinned. “I want to watch Ryouta fuck you.”

“Ooh!” Kise cheered and turned to face the other man.

Haizaki’s cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink, but he cleared his throat and nodded.

“Anything for the Birthday Boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! I wrote this in an afternoon~ (It was a rainy day...I wonder if that gives me writing power?)
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!  
> Or on my NSFW tumblr [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
